Grain samples are extracted from a grain handling and storage structure of a type well known in the art for testing the quality of the grain contained in the structure. The heretofore known systems for grain sampling either blow grain directly through a pipeline from a grain handling and storage structure or drop the grain samples by gravity into a receiver station located directly below the grain handling and storage structure or manually sample the storage structure and hand deliver the sample for testing. It will be appreciated that blowing grain directly through a tube causes damage to the grain and cross contamination between various samples and dropping the grain directly from the grain handling and storage structure requires that the lab be located beneath the grain handling and storage structure in violation of federal guidelines for locating the lab away from the grain handling and storage structure. The manual sampling and delivery of grain is labor intensive and time consuming.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic grain transport system that is simple to operate. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic grain transport system that automatically samples grain from a handling and storage structure, loads the sample into a carrier, and then transports the sample in the carrier to an inspection lab without need for human intervention. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic transport system that utilizes a carrier that may be automatically filled with a grain sample. Another object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic grain transport system that does not damage the grain in the sample. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic grain transport system that maintains the sample integrity and avoids cross-mixing with grain from previous samples.